tamewater_cwrpfandomcom-20200213-history
101st Regimental Manual
THIS IS A PURELY RP WORK. THIS IS NOT ADMIN APPROVED OR ENFORCED IN ANY WAY. ''' The 101st Regimental Manual is a book providing a guide to clones on how to act and behave within combat and noncombat situations. The book was written to be a manual strictly followed, but as clones have experienced more and more battle they've come to regard it as more of a 'suggestion'. The author was a former general who commanded a republic intervention force. He was contracted by the Kaminoans to write these Manuals in bulk, with minor variations depending on the regiment. Ghostwriters would edit them further, as the reality of war necessitated it. '''Regulation 1 Do not kill another clone. The CIS is our enemy, friendly death wastes the republic's valuable manpower. Regulation 2 There's always something you can be doing. Even the lowest CT can make the difference. Whether it's practicing your aim during off hours or patrolling, there's always something. Your hands weren't cloned to be idle. Regulation 3 Don't try to be a hero. Heroes exist, heroes are real. But heroes almost always die, for every living hero there are 99 that died pointless deaths. That being said... Regulation 4 Do not fear sacrifice. At the end of the day, victory is what we seek. Be absolutely certain, but if the path to victory is only through sacrifice, then know you will be honored as a hero even if you fail. Regulation 5 When in doubt, ask a commanding officer. It's their job to tell you what to do and order you around. If you want to try something, vet it with your officer. They have more experience with you, and can tell you if its a good idea. Regulation 6 Stay in contact with your fellow soldiers. Communication is key on the battlefield. Report in anything odd you see and message your commanding officer if you don't know what you're doing. Regulation 7 Intel is invaluable. When there's no action, go on patrol. If you find anything, report in on comms. But do not go on scouting missions without permission of your commanding officer. Regulation 8 Always obey orders. Have faith that your superiors know what they're doing and obey their orders. Troopers going AWOL causes more problems then it solves. Regulation 9 Clean and maintain your gun everyday. At 0600, before anything else, your gun must be cleaned. If it jams in the middle of combat because a speck of dust got in the wrong circuit, you and your fellow troopers will be in grave danger. Make sure it doesn't happen, trooper. Regulation 10 Regulation 11 Regulation 12 Regulation 13 Regulation 14 Regulation 56 Sometimes a blaster isn't the best solution. You were made to destroy the enemies of the republic. But at times your job will be harder then that. Use your mind, trooper, and think. OOC INFO I am no longer working on this due to not being in the 101st.